Your Eyes
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: "She has your eyes," she said, moving the blanket out of the small baby's face. "Such a breathtaking blue." - Aria/Ezra fluffy oneshot - Please read and review! :D


**A/N: First PLL fanfic ever, so I'd appreciate it if you reviewed(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...unfortunately. **

* * *

She stared silently at the baby in her arms, trying her best to remain as still as possible so she wouldn't disturb it. She was in awe at the fact that she once carried this child within her for nine months and yet it now lay in her arms at that moment. How could something so small and fragile be so perfect and beautiful at the same time? How was it that she could love this child - _her _child - so much even though she had only official met it an hour ago?

But it wasn't just her it child; it was _their_ child and she couldn't seem to wrap her head around that thought.

For two years they had to keep their love from the world, and once she had graduated, she packed her bags to start a new life with him. They hadn't gone far from Rosewood, but decided to settle in Philadelphia where they were fairly close to family.

They waited a short time before he proposed, and then they waited an _even_ shorter time to get married. Well, eloped would probably be a better word to describe it, and her parents were anything but thrilled to hear about that. Even worse, not thinking that she could tell them face-to-face, she sent them an email to explain the new changes in her life. That had _not_ gone over well either.

However, just a few months later, things turned around quickly when news got around that there would be a new member added to the family. At first, she'd gotten a fair amount of talks saying 'You're nineteen! That's way too young to be starting a family!', but soon people learned to deal with the reality of the situation.

She didn't care about the negative remarks from those who disapproved, but only focused on those who were more than happy to help out. Her best friend seemed to be the _second_ most excited, squealing and suddenly making plans to go shopping for baby clothes, maternity clothes, and other necessities...but that was Hanna Marin for you!

_He_ seemed to be the most excited, considering he picked her off the ground and spun her in a circle. He actually _giggled_, which surprised her, before capturing her lips with his own as if saying 'I love you!'

The baby suddenly stirred, causing her to stiffen in response. She was worried that it was waking up from its peaceful sleep, but sighed when the child became still again. The room was quiet except for her and her child's breathing, making the door seem much louder than normal when it was opened.

He walked in with that boyish grin she fell in love with on his face, and stepped over to her side in three large steps. He gave her a tender kiss on the lips as a greeting. "How are my girls?" he whispered, taking a seat next to his wife.

"Perfect," she answered just as quietly. When they looked back down at their child, they were shocked to see its eyes wide open and exploring the room.

She gasped; he smiled.

"She has your eyes," she said, moving the blanket out of the small baby's face. "Such a breathtaking blue."

"Most newborns have blue eyes though, so there's a chance they could change..." he replied. "You never know, she could have your eyes."

She shook her head quickly. "No."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "No?"

"She will have your eyes," she confirmed. "They'll always be blue."

He chuckled and placed a light kiss to the side of her head. "Whatever you say, dear."

She smiled as she leaned lovingly against his touch. "Aubree Isabella Fitz," was all she muttered as the baby girl's eyes once again began to flutter shut.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful child," he added. "And she has such a beautiful mother too."

She blushed a light pink and looked up into his eyes. "I love you, Ezra."

"And I love you, Aria. I will forever," Ezra promised in Aria's ear.

"I'll hold you to that, so don't forget," Aria teased as she lifted her head up toward his.

They met halfway; their lips colliding, pouring out all their love for each other in that one moment, and knowing that this was a beautiful start to a beautiful family.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah, short and fluffy... But I'd still like to know what you think of it so I can better myself for future PLL stories. Also, I just finished watching tonight's episode, and I LOVED Aria's text to Ezra about his eyes...even though he never got it... But anyways, please review and all I ask is for NO flames!**

**Thanks so, so, so much!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
